Devices exist for painting lines on pavement surfaces in parking lots and other locations where the line is sprayed onto the pavement by a paint spray gun. Conventional line stripers are not without their limitations, however, especially with respect to their reduced maneuverability in tight spaces, such as between vehicles that are parked in a parking lot. In particular, conventional line stripers are too big and too awkward to be able to spray lines between parked cars, for example. Another drawback with conventional line stripers is their inappropriateness to be used indoors to stripe warehouse floors, for example, due to the fact that a line striper is typically powered by a gasoline engine.
Furthermore, not everyone can afford a line striper, especially when the need for one might only be an occasional event hardly worth the cost of owning one. And there are those occasions when the striping job is too small to justify the effort necessary to bring a conventional line striper to the job site.
In view of the prior art the need exists for a lightweight cart onto which a spray gun may be quickly and easily mounted for surface line marking.